These United States
by ShearViscosity
Summary: After receiving a seemingly innocent postcard from Illinois in the mail, Missouri uncovers a plot involving all the wanna-be states, micro-nations, and lost states from America's past. Contains OCs.
1. Greetings from Madrid

I do not own the rights to Hetalia.

I've been wanting to write a Hetalia fic for a while, especially one concerning the states. It wan't until watching the History Channel show, "How the States got Their Shapes", and discovering that I live in a region that actually proposed to become it's own state, did I finally get a decent idea.

All of the 'wanna-be' states, 'lost/forgotten' states, and micro-nations in this fic have existed at one point or another (according to Wiki, which can be wrong). Some actually tried to become states officially, while others were just formed by individuals as a state of mind. It is not my intent to offend anybody living in the states or regions mentioned.

At the end of each chapter in the Author's Note, I'll elaborate a bit more on the history of a region, or an event I mentioned in the chapter.

**These United States**

**Greetings From Madrid**

If I had known what was awaiting me in the mail that day, I probably wouldn't have checked the mailbox. But I did check, and found 'it' amid all the bills and catelogues.

Okay, that's a lie. Things would be worse if I hadn't read 'it', so it's probably a good thing I did read 'it'. But that doesn't mean I enjoyed what followed after. Alright, maybe I did. A little.

'It' was a simple postcard from Illinois. 'Greetings from Madrid' was on the front. On the back Illinois had written, "Remember the fun time we had in '11 in Madrid? We should do that again sometime." Underneath she had signed her name: Elle B. Jones.

The postcard was innocuous enough. Just a friendly hello between friends and neighbors. Except for the fact that I had never been to Madrid with Illinois. Or that I had never been in Madrid in a year ending in 11. Or that if Illinois wanted to contact me she would have texted, called, e-mailed. Mailing a postcard just wasn't her style.

Which gave me my first clue that something was going on. Illinois didn't send postcards, so why send this one, talking about Madrid of all places? My second clue was that she had signed using her human name instead of her state one. Human names were only really used when dealing with humans who didn't know our true identities or people we didn't want to know who we were. But when we're together in private, we'll use our state names. They remind us who we really are (not human), and are a bit more intimate or private. So the fact that Illinois was using her human name also raised some red flags in my mind.

There was just one answer to her behavior. She was trying to get my attention that the postcard wasn't as innocent as it appeared. That's when I realized what she was really referring to. She wasn't referring to spending time in Madrid, Spain in '11. She was talking about another Madrid entirely.

* * *

The other Madrid, was actually, New Madrid, Missouri. A small city of roughly 3,000 people, located close to my bootheel, next to Arkansas. No reason for Illinois wanting to meet there if it wasn't for the towns proximity to the New Madrid Seismic Zone. For the most part, the Zone is rather quiet as long as I keep my temper. But from 1811-1812 there were a series of massive earthquakes felt as far away as the East Coast. There were no seismographs at the time, but it's estimated that the first one and subsequent ones maybe have been as high as 8 and was actually stronger than the San Francisco 1906 earthquake, or at least the intensity part was (take that California). The only reason why there were few deaths and damage was that the area affected was sparsely populated.

Technically, the epicenter of the first one was in northwest Arkansas. But at the time it was part of the massive territory I was about to cover known as the Missouri Territory. I say about, because it didn't actually happen till 1812, but was still in the works. Anyway, I still control the Zone today, despite what Arkansas might say. I'm older and know how to handle it properly. He's probably just sore over the whole bootheel thing. Not my fault Walker liked me better.

Besides Arkansas, Illinois is also close to the New Madrid Seismic Zone and does feel some of the quakes. Once in 1968, Illinois was the origin of a 5.4 earthquake, which she still hasn't forgiven me for. I do feel a bit sorry for her though. She has the New Madrid fault to the south, and the Wabash Valley one to the east, sharing with Indiana. Something one wouldn't normally associate with a state located in the middle of the country.

That's why the postcard could have only meant one place, New Madrid, Missouri. Illinois was with me for the first one, and some of the many earthquakes that followed after. It was the only Madrid that we were with each other in a year ending in '11.

* * *

The time of the first one was 2:16 AM. Illinois didn't actually show up till 2:30.

"You're late," I said as she sat down next to me. We were at Riverside Park, the only place we could really meet in the town at two in the morning.

"Traffic was horrible," she replied, as she pushed back a loose strand of blond hair behind her ear. At least I assumed it was blond, she's not known for changing her hair color that often.

"Since when are there traffic jams at midnight?"

"Since today," she said with a smirk.

I stuck out my tongue at her. "So, what's going on? What's with the coded message?"

Her smirk vanished, and her face took on a more serious look. "Remember, Little Egypt or Forgottonia?"

"Um...not really. But aren't they just wanna-be states?"

Illinois nodded. "They've always been a pain, like how Sealand is with Dad and the others. Except now, they've joined forces and monitoring what I do."

"And..." I motioned for her to continue.

"And they're blackmailing me unless I give them my support to become their own states. Chicago's joined them, and while there's actually a part of me that wouldn't mind him becoming his own state, or going back to Wisconsin at least, I still can't let the three of them succeed."

"Blackmailing you with what exactly?" I asked, my curiosity peaked.

"Lincoln's body," she dead-panned.

I started snickering. "Again? I thought you had it buried in concrete after last time."

"It was. But now, the three of them are threatening to blow it up."

"Uh-huh. I'm pretty sure that counts as terrorism. Why don't you just tell the FBI, Homeland Security, or Dad, and let them handle the situation?"

"I would, except... I have a feeling that I'm not the only one, and nobody else is actually admitting anything."

I stood up from the bench and met her blues with mine, starring at her in disbelief. "Let me get this straight. All of your wanna-be states, and possibly more, are blackmailing you, and maybe others, into supporting them to become official? That's the stupidest thing I've heard of."

Illinois rolled her eyes at me. "Why are you such a doubter all the time?"

Crossing my arms, I answered, "Well, it's kind of my nickname, 'The show me state', as in, show me proof. And this honestly sounds like the stupidest thing ever. It even beats Dad's Star Wars plan during the Cold War."

"Which worked by the way. The Soviets believed in it and went broke trying to design the technology to compete. Look, if you want proof go see Cali, or Texas. They have some of the most active wanna-bes running around."

I raised an eyebrow. "And why should I do all of this exactly?"

"Do you want 20 plus new states? Think of all the money that would have to be spent correcting road signs, maps, building state capitals, expanding the US Senate and House of Representatives. You think family get togethers suck now, just think how bad they'll be then."

Frowning, I realized that Illinois was right. If this was real, it would suck big time if all the wanna-bes became states in their own right.

"Fine," I conceded. "I'll do it. But you owe me. No more bitchin' about any past or future earthquakes because of the New Madrid Fault. And you have to admit the Cubs suck."

"I agree to the first, but you're out of mind for the second one. I do have some state pride after all."

"You're no fun. So where do I start?"

****Author's Note****

And so the first chapter ends. I plan on updating every other Thursday. So far the next three chapters are written, with more planned out, it's just writing all the reference information takes a while.

So thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and if possible, leave a review to let me know what you think.

* * *

**Elle B. Jones**: Illinois's human name. 'Elle' taken by the first syllable of Illinois, as Ill. B for Bonnefoy, since Illinois was under France's rule for a long time before joining the United States. And Jones should be obvious.

**Dad: **Alfred F. Jones, aka the United States of America, who is an adopted father.

One of my biggest pet peeves about Hetalia fics, is that the states are sometimes portrayed as America's and England's children. While England did have some influence on the original colonies and eastern part of the country, the further in the country you go, the less influence England had. Not only that, but there are a large number of states that were bought/annexed/ other from other countries such as Russia, Spain, and France. So saying that the states are America's and England's love children is just ridiculous in my mind.

Also, Hetalia has always been a bit vague about how the states came into being. In chapter 3, I'll go into more detail about Missouri's past, but for now just know she considers America as an adopted father. I did consider making Alfred an older brother, but realized that states are different than countries. Countries are made up of states or provinces, so it would make more sense for Alfred to have more control as a father, rather than be on equal terms with them as an older sibling.

**New Madrid Seismic Zone**: Everything mentioned about the Fault Zone, and 1811-1812 earthquakes is true. The first one occurred at 2:16 AM on December 16, 1811. There were four other major earthquakes that followed, with dozens of aftershocks that followed. The Mississippi appeared to flow backwards, and sand blows would appear.

At the time, there was no way to measure magnitude. Scientists can only estimate it based on the damage done, and place the series of earthquakes between a magnitude 7.0 and 8.0. It's estimated that the 1906 San Francisco earthquake was a magnitude 7.9.

Now, the intensity of the 1811-1812 earthquakes were greater than the 1906 one. Magnitude measures how strong an earthquake was, while intensity is measured by the human experience and how many felt it. In the case for the 1811-1812 earthquakes, they were felt as far away as Washington D.C. and Boston, over 50,000 square miles. The 1906 earthquake was only felt over 6,200 square miles. So while the 1906 might have had a larger magnitude, the 1811-1812 ones had a larger intensity.

**Wabash Valley Seismic Zone**: On the southwest border between Illinois and Indiana. Caused a 5.4 earthquake in April 2008. Some speculate that activity in the New Madrid area is decreasing, while the Wabash Zone is increasing.

**Walker/bootheel**: There are a couple different stories for Missouri's bootheel, but there is one that is regarded as the truth. John Hardeman Walker was a farmer with land in the bootheel, and didn't like the idea of having land in the Arkansas territory with the proposed border for Missouri. So he went to Congress, made his case, and the proposed Missouri border was redrawn to include the 'bootheel'.

**Little Egypt**: The southern third of Illinois. The culture is more similar to that of southeast Missouri, north Kentucky, and southwest Indiana. There are a couple different stories for the nickname. One is from the 1830's when north Illinois had a bad harvest and went to southern Illinois for grain. Another story is that the Mississippi and Ohio River valleys looked like Egypt's river delta to settlers. And yet another story dates to 1818 when Cario was founded where the Ohio River meets the Mississippi. Cairo still exists today, and Southern Illinois University at Carbondale has the saluki, an Egyptian hunting dog, as it's mascot.

In 1861 at the beginning of the Civil War, the area proposed seceding from Illinois since residents supported slavery, and were more sympathetic politically and culturally to the South than to the North. It didn't happen, but the name is still around.

**Forgottonia (also spelled Forgotonia)**: An area made of 14 counties in West Central Illinois. In the late 1960's and early 1970's, all of the federal highways that were developed and bi-passed the region. Feeling forgotten by the government and developers, residents of McDonough County came up with Forgottonia. Although there was no formal movement to become it's own state, a governor was named along with a capital. The movement did have some success though and eventually Amtrak added some service to the area, and several interstates have been completed since the 1980's.

**Chicago**: Originally, Chicago wasn't suppose to be part of Illinois, and was suppose to go to Wisconsin. But settlers in the area wanted part of the Great Lakes for trade, and so the original boundary was extended north. Eventually a canal was dug between the lakes and the Illinois River, which made it possible for goods from New York and the east, to reach further in the country since the Illinois eventually joins the Mississippi.

It's a common joke among people downstate of Chicago, that it should just succeed and become it's own state/country. This is due to the cultural differences between northern Illinois, and Central/Southern Illinois. And Chicago's history of being corrupt hasn't helped relations.

I'm normally not one for cities having their own representatives in Hetalia. It just makes things complicated. If cities, what about counties? But then I started researching this fic and discovered that in 1925, Cook County proposed succeeding from Illinois, and forming it's own state, Chicago. Once I read that I just couldn't resist adding Chicago to the story. I have nothing against Chicagoans, but I have to admit, I get tired of people asking how far I am from Chicago when I tell them I'm from Illinois. Chicago might have the largest population in the state, but size wise it's small compared with the rest of the state.

**Lincoln's Body**: In 1876, countfeiters from Chicago came up with the idea to kidnap Lincoln's body and ransom it back to the state of Illinois in exchange for $200,000.00 and a full pardon for one of their buddies who had just gotten caught. They decided to do it on election day since most people would be at the polls. The amazing thing is, due to the lack of security, they could have gotten away with. If they didn't hire a supposed grave robber who was actually an informant for the Secret Service. Once the plot was foiled, the custodian of the tomb was worried that it could happen again. So Lincoln's body was then buried in the basement. In 1901, Robert Lincoln instructed them to put the body in a steel cage, in a 10 foot vault, and then fill it with concrete, which is where Lincoln resides today.

**Appearances: **Please forgive me for lack of descriptions. A lot of times I'll get to caught up with the plot and forget to spend time on what the characters look like. I base Missouri's and Illinois's appearance on France's. The French were among the first Europeans to explore Illinois, and Missouri was part of the Louisiana Purchase. So in my mind, they probably take after him a lot. Same blue eyes, long blond hair, just with Missouri's being more of a dirty blond to separate them.

**Show Me State**: There is no official state nickname for Missouri. Various ones include The Cave State, The Lead State, The Bullion State, The Ozark State, Mother of the West, The Iron Mountain State, Pennsylvania of the West, and the more well known, The Show Me State. 'Show Me' means being skeptical, and one has to see how to do something/proof in order to do it/believe it.

There are several different origins of 'Show Me'. One is in 1899 Congressman Willard Vandiver said,"I come from a country that raises corn and cotton, cockleburs and Democrats, and frothy eloquence neither convinces nor satisfies me. I'm from Missouri, and you have got to show me." There's evidence that the saying was around before then, but that's the most common story.

**Star Wars Program**: Actually the Strategic Defense Initiative proposed by then President, Ronald Reagan on March 23, 1983. It was basically the idea of a huge defensive shield to protect the US during the Cold War. It was nicknamed, 'Star Wars', since many said it was unfeasible and couldn't be built since it was such a fanatical idea, much like the technology proposed in Star Wars. That didn't stop the Soviets from taking it seriously and trying to duplicate the technology. The shield was never created, and while the Initiative did have other projects, it's mainly known for being such a ridiculous idea, but yet, the Soviets believed it was possibly and spent more money than they should to compete with the US. It's rumored that since so much money was being spent, it helped with the collapse of the Soviet Union. Who else besides, Alfred could have come up with such a crazy plan?

**Cardinals vs. Cubs**: It's speculated that it started with the economic trade rivalry between St. Louis and Chicago during the late 1800's. Whatever the reason, it's one of the most well known rivalries between baseball teams.

* * *

As you can tell I'm a bit of a history and science nerd. I apologize if your brain just got fried for reading all the information above, but I thought it be best to include information about things mentioned that some might not know. I know I appreciate it when others authors do it, so I figured I'd do the same. Let me know in a review if you appreciate the extra information, or don't bother reading. That way I won't have to spend three hours doing it, only for nobody to read it.

Don't forget to read, enjoy, and review!


	2. The Canada of the MidWest

I do not own the rights to Hetalia.

**The Canada of the Mid-West**

Before leaving, Illinois gave me Chicago's information. She figured that Chicago had 'standards' and would insist upon staying at his place in the city, instead of downstate with the others. Chances were they were still in the state so they could monitor Illinois to ensure that she didn't tell anybody. Like me. Though it was rather brilliant of her to consult on the issue with me rather than say Iowa, or Indiana. We had our history, but she was a bit more buddy buddy with Iowa and Indiana. Especially since it was baseball season and the Cardinals were winning.

I did ponder about going to visit to Texas or Cali to see if what Illinois claimed was true. Then I remembered how much Cali annoyed me and that Texas would go on about how his barbecue was better than what Kansas City had to offer (which was complete bull, pardon the pun) and decided that it might be easier to simply stalk Chicago. Surely if what Illinois claimed was true, then Forgottonia would show up at his place with Little Egypt not far behind. And to make my job easier, Illinois was kind enough to provide me with pictures of what they looked like.

Chicago of course lived at the Trump International Hotel and Tower in Chicago. Snob. Sure enough, after a couple hours Chicago, Little Egypt, and Forgottonia entered the place. Granted it didn't completely validate Illinois's claim, but it did add some credibility that the three of them were working together. As for what it meant, I had no idea.

But I was about to find out. Sure I could break in and search the place, breaking dozens of laws in the process. While that sounded fun, it was rather risky (given that it was the height of baseball season and the Cardinals were kicking butt), so I went for the easier option. Going after their weakest member, Forgottonia. According to Illinois, Forgottonia was the Canada of the Mid-West. Most of his resident's weren't even aware they were living in the region. Also, during the whole time Illinois was being threatened by the three, Little Egypt and Chicago kept forgetting about Forgottonia's presence, including Illinois at times. Meaning it would be a piece of cake to break him.

* * *

All I had to do was wait for Forgottonia was alone and hope that I didn't forget about him in the meanwhile. Nothing too hard.

After a couple hours, the three emerged from the building. I started trailing them, and made sure to 'bump' into Foggy (since his real name is a handful to say). "Sorry," I said, flashing him my best smile. I can be quite the charmer when I want to be.

He murmured, "That's fine." He craned his neck to see how far Windy (Chicago's new nickname which is very appropriate in more ways than one) and L.E. (Little Egypt) had gotten ahead of him, not noticing me bumping into Foggy. Which was good, because out of the three them Windy was the one who would probably recognize me given the rivalry with St. Louis.

Foggy tried to continue on his way, but I was quicker than he was. "Not so fast," I said while grabbing his arm, "Why don't we grab a bite to eat? I'm sure Chicago and Egypt wouldn't miss you. Besides, it'd give us a chance to talk, and get to know each other as new neighbors."

"New neighbors?"

"How silly of me, not introducing myself properly. The name's Missouri, but you can call me Jenny."

* * *

Within minutes, me and Foggy were seated in the corner at some Chicago bar. I was channeling Ana, being super flirty and fun, along with the southern accent to boot. Actually it was more of a mix between The Closer and Steel Magnolias, but Foggy didn't know that.

"Why I'm so glad that you'll be movin' right 'cross the river. Elle can be such a pain at times."

Poor Foggy was unsure of how to react. Probably because he wasn't used to being noticed, especially by a girl. Despite the attention, he was still smart enough to suspect something. "Um... how did you find out what we're planning? Illinois wasn't suppose to tell anyone."

Ah ha. So Illinois wasn't crazy as I originally thought. The three were planning something.

I patted his hand trying to comfort him and subdue his suspicions. "Aren' ya jus' the cutest thang. Why Elle didn' say a word. I can feel it, there's a change in the air. Doncha worry, I won' tell ole Windy I know."

"Windy?"

"That's what I call ole Chicago, Windy."

This made him smile. "Yeah, I can see that. More like old windbag."

"I'm so glad we're gettin' along with one another. I can' be seen withcha for long, Elle might notice. But," I said and started writing my number down on a napkin, "I'd appreciate it if ya give me a call one of these days, jus' to let me know what's goin' on the other side of the river."

He nodded. "You know, if all the states were as nice as you, we wouldn't have to threaten them."

I giggled, "You're quite the charmer. So, what did ya mean exactly by 'all'? How many more are there?"

Unfortunately, that's when Windy and L.E. entered the bar. At some point they must have noticed Foggy was missing and went looking for him.

Windy and me exchanged looks of hatred before he said, "What are you doing with her?" Then turning toward Foggy, "Don't you know who she is?"

Foggy turned quite pale at that, but I just smiled sweetly at Windy. "I was jus' in the neighborhood when I ran into Foggy here, who was kind enough to invite me out for some soda," I smiled inside as Windy's forehead contorted at my southern accent and use of the word 'soda' instead of 'pop'. I knew how much both irked him. Pretending not to notice I continued. "I jus' wanted to meet my new neighbor since we have so much in common. We both like my redbirds," another wrinkle appeared, "have the Mississippi River as a border, and both like soda. And for the record, pop is a noise, soda is a noun."

Chicago narrowed his eyes at me. "Well it's over now. Come on Fogontona, we're leaving now," he said as he grabbed Foggy.

"It's Forgot-" Foggy tried to say. Tried because L.E. cut him off.

"We're going to be late for the meeting."

Meeting? That sounded promising. Perhaps seeing my eyes light up, or just him not trusting me, Windy said, "You have five minutes to leave this place after which you will go to the airport to board a flight home. To ensure that you do so, they'll," he said and indicated some buff guys in the background who growled menacingly, "will escort you."

I smirked. "Please, you and I both know they won't stand a chance against me." I'm a frickin' state. Maybe not as strong as a nation, but still stronger than some measly little human thugs.

"What happened to your accent?" Windy demanded.

"The same thing that happened to the idea that you went legit. Come on, selling Obama's seat before he's even in office? That's a bit low, even for you," I said with a snicker.

That didn't sit well with him. He looked like he was about to strangle me, before realizing attempting to kill a state would be bad. Granted, states were hard to kill in the typical sense, but still, trying would make him look bad and might call attention to whatever plans he was trying to hide. Instead he simply turned around and stomped out the door, dragging Foggy behind him, followed by L.E. Not before Foggy managed to sneak one last glance behind at me.

I whispered, "Call me," while holding my left hand to my ear in the gesture of a phone.

As they left, and Windy's goons escorted me from the building, I suddenly realized that Illinois had been right. Something was going on if this supposed 'meeting' was any indication and other states were most likely involved. Maybe I wasn't going to go straight to St. Louis. Perhaps a slight detour was in order first.

****Author's Note****

Let me begin by saying that I cannot write accents. I can hear it in my head and say it out loud, but actually writing it down is another thing entirely. I agonized over those parts, and edited them greatly. I would have gotten rid of them, if it wasn't for the fact that I believed it would be true to Missouri's character to pull out the stops, being her charming and southern self. So please don't take offense, and feel free to offer any advice.

Speaking of advice, how about some reviews? I mean, I guess the story isn't terrible since I didn't receive any flames, but it would still be nice to get some actual input and know if anybody is enjoying the story. Please? How about as an early birthday present (this Saturday)? What about some cookies (you can even pick the kind)?

* * *

And moving on to the reference section...

**Ana/Jenny**: Next chapter will explain more of Missouri's background. Ana is another state (feel free to guess in reviews), and Missouri's human name, Jenny, does have a historic source.

**Cardinals Winning**: I first started writing this story before the Cardinals won the series, so it was merely a guess they were doing well. A guess that turned out to be right.

**Texas/Kansas City barbecue**: Kansas City claims to have the best barbecue, while Texans claim they have the best barbecue, and both sides can be rather passionate about it. Like the Cubs vs. Cardinals, rivalry, except with food.

**Canada of the Mid-West**: This mainly started because I kept spelling Forgottonia's name wrong. Then I noticed how the first part was 'forgot' and I was suddenly reminded of Canada, and how he's always forgotten. So I just thought it'd be a fun little thing to add to the story, and it worked out nicely with Chicago's attitude, since it'd seem like he would forget Forgottonia anyway.

**Pop/Soda**: I didn't realize how big of a deal this was until I went to college and I heard people refer to soda as 'pop'. There are actually maps you can look up that detail what people say where. In the south United States, people say 'coke'. In the northeast and even the southwest, people say 'soda', while predominately in the Mid-West people say 'pop'. However, due to St. Louis and it's influence, there are areas of the Mid-West that say 'soda', including parts of Illinois that are closer to St. Louis than Chicago.

**Selling Obama's seat**: On December 9, 2008, former Illinois governor Rod Blagojevich was arrested for several different charges, including selling the Barack Obama's United States Senate seat after he won the presidential election. Considering that it wasn't the first time he had faced a federal investigation, plus his connection to Chicago politics, no wonder Chicago isn't exactly thrilled when Missouri mentions him.

That's all for this chapter, next one will be longer. Don't forget to read, enjoy, and REVIEW!


	3. When The Saints Go Marching In

I do not own the rights to Hetalia.

Yes, I didn't update like I usually do, the first for me. Blame it on Thanksgiving craziness, a week where anything that could go wrong, did. That's why I've updated with TWO chapters, to put me back on track, so be sure to check the next one out.

**When the Saints Go Marching In**

I actually did go straight back to St. Louis, Windy's goons didn't leave me much choice; pretty much handing me the ticket and shoving me on the plane. I could have fought back, but decided to behave like a good little girl instead and not cause a scene. The time for fighting back would come later, when I had more of an idea of what I was up against (not to mention the support). Once I reached St. Louis, I then booked a flight to go see Ana in New Orleans.

Ana, short for Louisiana, is my older sister, and the closest thing I ever had to a mother. She looked after me before I was a territory, let alone a state. Way back when I was nothing more than a representation of the Missouria tribe. There's nothing much left of of the tribe today. The only remnants beings the European settlers (mainly the French) named The Missouri River after the tribe, which I was then named after as the Missouri Territory, before finally becoming the state of Missouri. In fact, she even gave me my human, 'Genevieve' named after my first European settlement. Most call me Jenny now, but she's one of the few who can get away with using my full name.

She was also one of the few, who called me by my human name in private, with the same going for me using hers. Genevieve was the first name she ever knew me by, and Ana was the first thing I can remember calling her. Apparently 'Louisiana' was too much of a mouthful for me at the time, so Ana it was.

Before I was even a territory, I was part of the Louisiana Territory. Most people know it for the Louisiana Purchase, but don't know the Spainish took it from France for a short time, before giving it back to France secretly, which was then sold to the United States. I loved living with Ana, and was quite upset upon hearing that she would become a state, leaving me to become the Missouri Territory, and taking control of our younger siblings (Arkansas and others). Hence the 1811-1812 earthquakes. But I got over it (eventually), earned the nickname "Mother of the West" (thanks to Ana's example), and in time became my own state, which was the biggest state until Texas joined. Show off.

We're not as close as we used to be though. As the years passed, we became more and more busy with business within our own states. Nowadays we see each other at family get-togethers, and e-mail each other occasionally. But Ana's been around longer than I have, and I figured she would probably know how to deal with what was going on the best. She may not be one of the original thirteen (who like to brag that they're Dad's favorite) but she's been around almost as long as they have.

Ana's capital might be Baton Rouge, but her heart was New Orleans. She had a house in the French Quarter, and that's where I went to visit her. The last time I had stopped by was right after Katerina hit to check up on her. Despite being deathly pale, and weak, she insisted that she would be fine. After all, it wasn't the first time she had been flooded, and it wouldn't be the last. I stayed for a bit helping with the clean-up and recovery, before finally going back home.

Walking down the streets, it was obvious the city had improved a lot since I had last visited. Ana was never the type to let something get her down for long. There could be a war going on, and she would still be smiling and having a great time.

The door was unlocked (Ana always wanted guests to feel welcome in her home. And any intruder crazy enough to rob her, would soon find out the hard way that she be quite fierce when she wanted to be).

"Hello? Ana, are you here?" I asked.

Less than a second later, I had a response. "Genevieve, is that you?"

Ana came out of the parlor and hugged me. "My, I swear, each time I see you, you're another head taller."

I blushed. Despite having been my own territory and state for almost two hundred years, Ana could still make me feel young, something dad couldn't even do.

Ignoring the red spreading on my cheeks, she guided me into the parlor and sits me down on a sofa.

"Somethin' tells me this isn' jus' a social visit."

I squirmed in my seat. She was right, and the fact that she was right makes me feel awful. I really should visit more, not just when I want her help.

"Illinois sent me a message the other day," I started off. "Apparently some of her wanna-bes are giving her issues. I checked them out, and it seems like there's something else going on. Something bigger. She's counting on me for help, and I didn't know who else to turn to."

"So you came to see meh. I haven't heard much, but..." her voice trailed off as she seemed to remember something. "Last week I called Tex, only somebody else picked up, insistin' he was Texas. Eventually Tex answered, and said that he just had very distant friends over, from his old days."

"That's it?" I asked rather dejected. Well I knew it was better than nothing, I had honestly been hoping for more.

"I'm sorry Genevieve, but it's all I have at the moment. Although...Look, you go visit Tex, he's at his house in eastern Texas, in Nacogdoches. In the meantime I'll do some checkin' on a hunch and let you know."

I stood up, but not before she managed to wrap me in one last hug. Letting go, she said, "Now, next time I see you, I hope it's not only 'cause you need my help."

"I'll try," I said half-heartily. I would try, but knowing my luck, it wouldn't work.

****Author's Note****

Huge thanks to Seileach, my only reviewer so far. Hopefully they'll be more this time around.

This chapter didn't turn out as long as I intended, despite frequent editing. I still feel meh about it, but the next chapter is a lot better.

**Ana/Louisana**: Once Louisana became a state, the remaining territory was named the Missouri territory. So head canon dictates that Missouri had to be around by then, and rather close to take over, as it were. And once I learned that Louisana became an official state in April 1812, I couldn't help but connect the earthquakes of 1811-1812 with that event, as a reaction from Missouri to the news. I love it when history works out like that.

**Genevieve**: Ste. Genevieve was the first organized European settlement west of the Mississippi. I had the hardest time coming up with a human name for Missouri that made sense. Shortening Missouri would give me Missy, which didn't sound right for the character. I could have done Misty, but that reminded me of the character from Pokemon and how annoying she was. So I went with Genevieve, the first name Europeans gave to a region in present-day Missouri. The name was also nice because it could be shortened to Jenny.

**Mother of the West**: Missouri was the main starting point, or gateway to the West, for travelers wanting to make the long journey across to western states such as California, Oregon, etc...

**Biggest State**: When I was doing research, I was surprised when I learned this fact. Until Texas was admitted in 1845, it was the largest state. Now it's the 21st, but if you look at a map of Missouri vs. the size of the eastern states, it's not that surprising after all.


	4. God Bless Texas

I do not own the rights to Hetalia.

This update had two chapters, so be sure to check out the third if you've missed it.

**God Bless Texas**

Texas's house for the eastern part of the state was in Nacogdoches. As cities went, it was a nice combination of big enough to offer a lot, but small enough to give you that homey feeling. Supposedly, it's the oldest town in Texas. More recently it was known for receiving a lot of debris from the Space Shuttle Colombia when it fell apart after reentering the atmosphere in 2003. It also took in evacuees from New Orleans when Katerina hit, hence Ana's fondness of the city. And like she said, it's the sister city of Natchitoches, Louisana. Another reason for her to be fond of the city.

Texas's house was just out of the city limits. It was an old house made of stone; probably a remnant of the town's origins. What greeted me at the door though, was anything but Texas.

The thing about Texas, is that he's huge. Texas is the second largest state after Alaska after all, (something that Texas is still sore about today. Seriously, mention Alaska's in his presence and he'll start cursing about how Alaska should go back to that damn commie. He should just get over it, like how I got over how his admittance bumped me from the top spot as the largest state. Another thing that should never be mentioned in his presence is how Florida actually has the largest cattle ranch. Or the fact that JFK was assassinated on his land, but I digress), and he reflects it. If his sheer size wasn't enough to intimidate you, his gun collection is. Now, even I have a love of guns, but his dates back to his wild cowboy days, and he's not above whipping a pistol out now and then just to scare you.

But like the rest of us, there's more to Texas than just the cowboy image. He can be the wealthy oil owner, and thanks to the Silicon Hills and Silicon Prairie even the techno whiz when you need him. He also has this stubborn streak (all the states do, but his is a bit more infamous) with being his own republic, 'choosing to join the United States', and having his own power grid. So he has a huge head to go with that huge body of his (and the fact that Dad calls his glasses 'Texas' certainly doesn't help). One quirk though, is when he gets drunk or flustered, he'll start cursing and rambling on in Spanish, reverting to his days under Spanish rule. It's hilarious to watch. Then again, I'm not exactly one to talk. I do the same, but only in French. Damn Frog.

Except, the Texas that was greeted me, was a far cry from the Texas I knew, and sometimes loved. A lot of his muscle was gone, his face was sunken in and dried out, bags were under his eyes, and his hair was limp. I knew he hadn't been doing well with all the forest fires, but still... he looked exhausted and worn out, something I wasn't used to seeing.

Trying to make light of the situation I joked, "What happened, did you forget the Alamo and had to beat yourself up for punishment?"

Taking it in stride, he replied, "Nah, just had some of that god awful stuff you call barbecue."

"Pssh. That's probably cause you didn't make it right. You have to cook the meat then marinate it in sauce. You can't just eat it raw."

"I'll have to remember that next time then. Don't think it'll make much difference though."

"Well as nice as this is, you gonna invite me in?"

"I was fixin' to, but you wouldn't shut your jaw long enough for me to."

* * *

Once inside, I could hear yelling from the other room. I gave him a questioning look and he answered, "Matagorda and Lincoln are at it again. Different representations, same territory. Jefferson gets a kick out of riling them up, and it gets them out of my hair for a bit. Guess I should be grateful that Texlahoma is off botherin' ole Okie instead of me."

"So what Illinois said is true. The wanna-bes are back and are serious."

Texas offered me a glass of iced tea and took a sip from his. He finally answered, "They get like this every couple of decades, even got Perry in on it this time. Normally I'd let them have their go, and wait for them to wear themselves out. But now they're wearing me out."

So that explained his appearance. "I noticed. Illinois mentioned blackmail. What'd they got on you?"

"Just about everything I love. The Astrodome, Texas A&M. They're even threatening the Alamo," he said in a bitter voice. "Normally, I'm more than capable of handling them, but I'm still recovering from the drought and fires, and Perry's belief in them has given them strength. You keep mentioning Illinois. Did she send you to check up on me? Cause I'm fine, and don't need help."

It was true that Illinois had suggested I visit Texas initially, but I really didn't plan on it until talking to Ana. Not that I'd tell him that; he didn't need to know that Illinois had actually wanted me to check up on him. "Are we safe here, or can the three hear us?" I asked in a whisper, leaning closer to him.

He looked behind him and nodded. "They're too busy arguing about boundaries, like I'm already dead and gone." Then his head shot up with a smile appearing on his face, like he was on the inside of a joke. "They'll just have to be reminded, like Santa Anna was."

I rolled my eyes at him. And to think I was starting to feel bad for him. "Illinois was afraid she was being watched and came to me about her situation. I didn't believe her, but then I ran into her three," at this, Texas smirked, but I continued on. "and Chicago mentioned somethin' about a meeting before clamming up. So I visited Ana to see what she thought of what was going on, and she suggested visiting you, something about a phone call?"

He snorted. "She may party and love like the Frog, but she still has some Spanish in her blood. Only way to explain her spunk, has to since the French are nothin' but a bunch of sissies. Should have known better than to lie to her the other day."

"So there is more to what you're letting on."

"Look, all I know, is that this is the first time that all of them have banded together at the same time. And you know what that could only mean."

I spoke the thought that had been bothering me this whole time, the thought I had been thinking, but didn't want to admit out loud. "They have a leader."

Texas's response was to whip out one of his pistols, and fake shooting it at a target in the distance. "Bang."

* * *

We talked a little after that, catching up on news and what not. One thing that worried me was that the more we talked, the more he started wheezing and coughing.

I texted Illinois that I had gotten her postcard and thought we should plan another trip to Madrid. Hopefully it was still coded enough to protect her, yet simple enough for her to decode.

At one point he started to ask a question. "Hey, didn't-" but his body was suddenly wracked by coughing. It was so loud, that it attracted the attention of the three wanna-be's in the other room.

All three stormed angrily into the room that Texas and I was in. Looking at them, they all looked like clones of Texas, minus the sickly appearance. At least Illinois's wanna-be's had individuality.

One of them, I'm not sure which, looked at me and boomed, "What you doin' to him?"

Another added, "Yeah, we still need him alive so we won't have to put up with his sickness."

The third elbowed the second. "Shush. We're not suppose to say anythin' 'bout that."

I started snickering. The three reminded me of the three stooges, Larry, Curly, and Moe.

"Nothin' much. Just reminiscing of the old times. Like the time Texas and me were watchin' the overseas football game, and he was convinced that London was a suburb of Tampa."

Despite sounding like he was hacking a lung up, Texas still managed to glare at me. That was one story I wasn't suppose to repeat. Oh well.

The first started laughing, while the second asked, "Isn't it a suburb of Tampa?"

My phone vibrated at the point, with a simple message: Meet me at the Liberty Bell.

Giving Texas and the three wanna-bes a final look, I said, "This sure has been fun and all, but I've got to get going. Things to do, a state to run, you know how it is. Well, at least one of you do."

I then walked out not giving them a chance to respond. The three stooges were still confused; obviously they didn't share what brains the actual Texas had. As for the actual Texas, he already knew I wanted him to get better, and was working toward taking care of one of his problems at least. Or three, depending on how you looked at it.

* * *

The heat on my face was what woke me. I started to stand up, which is no easy task when you've been sleeping next to a tree all night. My legs were stiff and sore, and I felt like a little old lady as I finally straightened out.

With all the kinks in my body worked out, I suddenly realized that it was morning, and Illinois had never showed up to our meeting spot. At all.

****Author's Note****

So that's this chapter, which I like better than the last. Next will be a bit of a family reunion.

I find it funny that since I started this fic, an Illinois State Representative, Bill Mitchell of Decatur, has actually introduced a bill into the Illinois General Assembly to separate Chicago from the rest of the state, making it the 51st state. It doesn't have a lot of support, but it is funny when things work out like that.

Don't forget to review!

**Nacogdoches/Natchitoches**: First off, fun words to say. When I was looking for a place in eastern Texas for Texas to live (so it would be close to Louisiana), I stumbled upon this town. Nacogdoches is supposedly the oldest town in Texas, and it seemed reasonable Texas would have a home there. And when I learned of it's connection to Natchitoches in Louisana, I knew it was the right time, further cementing a connection between the two.

**Largest state**: Before Alaska gained statehood in 1959, Texas was the biggest state. Despite being over 50 years since, he's probably still sore about it.

**Cattle ranch**: Contrary to popular belief, the largest cattle ranch in the US is located in Florida. When the Spanish first arrived, they brought with the first cattle, and in time the first cowboys. So while the image of the cowboy may belong to Texas, Florida is the one where things first started.

**Assassination**: Given Texas's nature, I would imagine he would probably still be sore that a US president was assassinated on his land.

**Image**: The image of Texas is the stereotypical cowboy, but there is a lot more. There's Silicon Hills and Prairie full of electronic and technology companies. Texas is a big exporter of oil since Spindletop, but also has the world's largest wind farms, and is a leader of bio fuels. Texas has it's own electric grid, and was a Republic before it joined the US.

**Forest Fires**: Due to the severe drought in Texas, 4 million acres of land has been consumed by wild fires, double the previous record. Something like that would surely affect the appearance of Texas.

**Matagorda**: Proposed state made up of the south-western part of Texas.

**Lincoln**: Later proposed state in the same area as Matagorda.

**Jefferson**: Proposed state in the north-east part of Texas.

**Texlahoma**: During the 1920's northern Texians wanted more roads to drive their new cars on (similar to Forgottonia) and joined forces with nearby Oklahomans. It never took off, but the idea of it still existed.

**Perry**: Rick Perry, the Governor of Texas, made a statement in 2009 about how Texas could succeed from the US if it wanted to. While succeeding is different from dividing into more states, the idea of the state of Texas changing remains, hence Perry giving his support to the wanna-bes.

**Alamo/Santa Anna**: The Battle of the Alamo occurred between February 23 and March 6, 1836 during the Texas Revolution. The Revolution was a war where Texas was trying to win independence from Mexico. President General Antonio Lopez de Santa Anna attacked the Alamo, and all but two soldiers were killed. The Texians did not respond to such a defeat lightly, and would go on to defeat the Mexican Army on April 21, 1836, which would ended the Revolution. The point is, never understimate Texians, because it'll come back and haunt you.

**Suburb of Tampa**: This was inspired from a post on Facebook. One of my friends posted that she had been watching the NFL game in London, and didn't realize that the London the announcers were referring to was_ the_ London until they mentioned the U.K. Instead she thought it was a suburb of Tampa, since it was a Florida team playing at the time. The story sounded like something Alfred would say, with Arthur face-palming himself. Since I couldn't do a story with that, I decided to do it with Texas, who's known for having a love of football.


	5. Author's Note

I do not own the rights to Hetalia.

**Author's Note**

I have neglected this fic for far to long. The lack of reviews and hits, combined with some future chapters accidentally getting deleted, and my other stories, killed the motivation I had for this story. I was putting in so much research for a fic that nobody was reading.

I did have a plot and ending in mind, and even a little bit that I wrote that didn't get deleted. I hate stories that stay in limbo, so I have two possible solutions.

The simplest solution is just deleting it.

The second solution is posting a chapter with an outline of the rest of story to give some closure.

If you're interested in closure, PM me or leave me a review letting me know. If I haven't heard from anybody in two weeks, it's going to get deleted.

I put a lot of work into this fic, and don't want to delete it, but I don't want it to hang in limbo forever, and I have other stories that need my attention. I apologize to anybody who liked this fic and was disappointed by the lack of updates.


	6. Outline

I do not own the rights to Hetalia.

**Outline**

I said I'd do an outline for the rest of the story if there was any interest, and Seileach responded. So here's the outline:

The story left off with Missouri waking up and discovering that Illinois wasn't at the meeting spot. The next chapter featured Missouri calling various states, only to realize very few were responding. The ones that did respond are: Wisconsin, Delaware, Alaska, Nebraska, South Carolina, Hawaii, Rhode Island, North Dakota, Connecticut, Indiana, Mississippi, Massachusetts, Iowa, and Arkansas.

Upon discussion, it was agreed that something was off, and since Missouri was the one who initiated the phone calls and since Missouri is located centrally in the country, all the states would meet at her place outside St. Louis.

From there, bickering ensued over what to do next. Nobody was able to get a hold of America, and even Tony didn't know where he was. Some states were in favor of contacting England, Canada, France, and others, for help, but Missouri was in favor of doing things on their own. The countries never took the states seriously anyway, so now was their chance to prove that they were capable of rescuing America on their own, without the help of the countries.

Missouri calls Forgottonia while Massachusetts, home to MIT, tracks the signal to Richmond, Virginia. A road trip is then decided upon.

Here's a bit from the start of the next chapter, during the road trip:

* * *

"Are we there yet?" asked North Dakota from the backseat for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Arkansas who was seating next to him asked, "Can I shoot him now?"

I swore under my breath. "If there's going to be any shooting done, it's going to be done by me if the two of you don't shut the hell up!"

Iowa, who was driving, (I was in the passenger seat) just smiled, and I could hear more snickers coming from the further back seats where Alaska, Nebraska, and Hawaii were sitting, clearly amused.

"Yes _Mom_," replied North Dakota and Arkansas, knowing it would get under my skin. I may have raised them and earned the nickname "Mother of the West" but that didn't mean I enjoyed being called that. They used to years ago, but once they became their own states they stopped and started treating me more like an older sister than a mother. Once they stopped, I started treated them like actual adults, something that makes me wonder sometimes. Now they just do it because they know it annoys me since they don't actually obey me like a mother anymore. Though they should.

"If I was really your mother I would have drowned you at birth!" I yelled again.

For some reason whenever I'm with a lot of my siblings at one time, yelling or screaming inevitably happens at some point, usually by me.

* * *

Eventually, everybody makes it to Virginia in one piece. I planned on ending with a cliffie, with the mastermind behind the disappearances greeting them upon arrival: The Confederate States of America (C.S.A).

* * *

The next chapter was to open with the states being captured, and plans revealed. Missouri is rather bitter seeing him since she was technically a 'free state', but had been claimed as a territory of C.S.A. by Missouri representatives. C.S.A. wasn't completely killed at the end of the Civil War, and his spirit still lives due to the South.

His plan was to have all the wanna-be's made into official states, giving him enough support in Congress to become the "New America". Except Missouri started poking around, and government officials were paying attention, so he had to speed up his plans. By having the wanna-bes kidnap their 'states', he could blackmail the governor of the states and America into doing what he wants. By keeping the states hidden from America, he can threaten America's safety if they don't behave.

The states that show up at Richmond, the capital of C.S.A., are locked up, and the chapter ends with Hawaii being revealed to be a traitor among the group, telling C.S.A. what the remaining states had been up to.

* * *

Why have Hawaii be a traitor? It's nothing personal, I'm just tired of her being portrayed in fics as a little girl, and figured she must be sick of being babied as well. Yes, Hawaii is the youngest state, but Hawaii was a **country **before even being a territory. Hawaii never choose to become part of America, unlike the Vermont Republic, Republic of Texas, and California Republic. It was invaded, and the monarchy was overthrown.

In 1810, Hawaii became the Kingdom of Hawai'i. Before the Louisiana Purchase, at a time when the United States only had 17 states, Hawaii was its own monarchy.

In 1843, a Lord George Paulet, a commander of a British warship showed up in Honolulu Harbor, demanding the Hawaiian Island cede to the British Crown. He occupied Hawaii for five months, before his commanding officer, Richard Thomas showed up, informing the Hawaiian King, Kamehameha III, the Hawaiian Islands were restored to him.

Until the 1890's, the Kingdom of Hawai'i was an independent sovereign state and was recognized as such by the U.S., the U.K., France, Japan and Germany. On January 17, 1893, the last monarch of the Kingdom of Hawaiʻi, Queen Lili'uokalani, was overthrown by Americans who were opposed to her attempt of establishing a new constitution supporting the rights of the monarchy, and were supported by sugar businessmen. President Grover Cleveland called for an investigation, and said that the monarchy should be repaired. Eventually the U.S. troops involved were found to be not guilty, and Cleveland ceased his efforts to restore the queen.

Hawaii was annexed on July 7, 1898. The Empire of Japan sent warships to protest Hawaii's annexation. Hawaii became an official US territory on February 22, 1900. Hawaii wouldn't become a state until August 21, 1959.

In 1993, on the 100th anniversary of the overthrow of the Kingdom of Hawaii, Congress passed a resolution, which President Clinton signed into law, offering an apology to Native Hawaiians on behalf of the United States.

So basically, the Kingdom of Hawai'i was overthrown by greedy American sugar businessmen, not happy with the idea of being ruled by a female native queen. There were other things going on, but from what I've read, that's what it comes down to. Keep in mind that this was around the time of Imperialism, so invading another country, calling the people savages, and claiming the land as a territory was common. Given all that's happened to Hawaii, I'd be incredibly mad too, especially if the other states insisted on treating her like a baby since she was the youngest state, and sympathetic to the C.S.A. if promised a restored monarchy.

* * *

After that reveal, Missouri would be in the process of being tied up by Hawaii. Hawaii would explain her reasons, and Missouri would ask, "What about Ohana?", referencing Lilo and Stitch. Hawaii wouldn't be impressed by some movie line, and Missouri would have given up hope of escaping. I then planned on her saying something about how Hawaii at least wasn't a sell out.

Hawaii would ask what Missouri meant, and Missouri would explain the following. Before she was officially a state, she was a representation of the Missouria tribe, and as such looked like a Native American. Upon being claimed and passed around to different European countries, she and other states were forced to look less like a savage, and more like Europeans. By doing so, Missouri felt like she was abandoning her people and has never forgiven herself for doing so, when she could have fighted back. Hawaii however, has kept her original appearance, which is what Missouri means by not selling out.

Hawaii is taken aback by the response, she had never realized what the other states had gone through to become part of America. Yes she had been taken over by force, but at least she looked the same, her people were still around, and her culture was somewhat in tact. Missouri couldn't claim that.

More talking is done, and Hawaii tells Missouri the other states are hidden on Alcatraz near San Francisco, California, away from America in Washington. Missouri escapes by remembering who she used to be, and looking like her old self. Hawaii claims that she is an assistant, (since the others can't tell a Native American from a Hawaiian), and they are flying home.

* * *

In the next chapter they make it Alcatraz, and begin to bust the missing states out, only to be caught by the wanna-bes. At some point Missouri wonders about how she doesn't have any wanna-bes. During the Civil War, one had emerged who wanted to join the Confederates. Missouri eventually remembers that she embraced the wanna-be, recognizing her Southern tendencies, and admitting she was torn. After that, the wanna-be disappeared, despite there still being Southern sympathizers.

By remembering this, Missouri tells Illinois and the others who are currently fighting their wanna-bes. She tells Illinois to stop fight, and start accepting. It takes a while, but after admitting that she hasn't always been there for her wanna-bes, she recognizes them, and hugs them, they disappear. Others promptly do the same, and the wanna-bes are taken care of.

However, an emergency session in Congress has been called for, and America and the others aren't aware of what's happened in California. In order to get their attention, the 37 states make their way to a football game since they know America will be watching. Once there, California gets them in as a choir group, and they start singing 'This Land is Your Land'. At the end they explain that all Americans should recognize each other, and accept one another for who they are, hoping America gets the hint.

Seeing the majority of the states safe, he does, and accepts C.S.A. Once he's gone, the other states are eventually freed, and a family reunion of sorts happens with America and all 50 states (and the four territories) realizing how important working together and family really are.

* * *

Here's a bit that I was planning to include somewhere regarding accents:

I noticed that she was slowly losing her Chicago accent, and using more of her southern one, becoming more comfortable with where she was. Most people, and even states, associate Illinois with Chicago. The truth is, it's just one dinky part of her, there's also the Mississippi flowing to the west, the farms, Cahokia Mounds, and her southern tip is part of the Shawnee National Forest. All of her different parts mean she can act like a Cubs obsessed snob one minute, or a friendly Southerner speaking with some twang in her voice. I'm the same. I can either be all metropolitan St. Louis, or acting like America's hometown. Both have their pros and cons.

* * *

Please forgive me if I had any information wrong, I got most of it from Wikipedia. That's outline for the rest of the story. I feel like a lot of time we get so caught up in own states/areas, that we forget that we are part of something bigger, and by forgetting that, we are potentially tearing ourselves apart. We should concentrate more on what brings us together rather than what divides us, and wanted to reflect that message in the story.

If interested in what wanna-be's were part of a certain state or area, let me know. I wanted to include the info. in here, but my excel file is rather big.

Also if possible, leave me a review letting me know what you think of the outline, and thanks for reading.


End file.
